1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to artificial heart valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to artificial valve prosthesis.
2. Background Art
Cardiac valves exhibit two types of pathologies: regurgitation and stenosis. Regurgitation is the more common of the two defects. Typically, either defect is treated by a surgical repair. Under certain conditions, however, the cardiac valve must be replaced. Standard approaches to valve replacement require cutting open the patient's chest and heart to access the native valve. Such procedures are traumatic to the patient, require a long recovery time, and can result in life threatening complications. Therefore, many patients requiring cardiac valve replacement are deemed to pose too high a risk for open heart surgery due to age, health, or a variety of other factors. These patient risks associated with heart valve replacement are lessened by the emerging techniques for minimally invasive valve repair, but still many of those techniques require arresting the heart and passing the blood through a heart-lung machine.
Efforts have been focused on percutaneous transluminal delivery of replacement cardiac valves to solve the problems presented by traditional open heart surgery and minimally-invasive surgical methods. In such methods, a valve prosthesis is compacted for delivery in a catheter and then advanced, for example, through an opening in the femoral artery and through the descending aorta to the heart, where the prosthesis is then deployed in the aortic valve annulus.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a valve prosthesis that is capable of conforming to a patient's anatomy while providing a uniform degree of rigidity and protection for critical valve components. Protection for critical valve components is essential to maintain reliability for the valve prosthesis.